Medical Riptide
by ihidemycrazy
Summary: Crossover- Klaroline in the Grey's Anatomy universe


**Hi. So this is my first one shot and I was just having a few too many Klaroline and Grey's Anatomy feels. Hahah, hope you enjoy!**

Caroline groaned as she felt the sunlight streaming in through her open windows. When she opened her eyes, she had to take a moment to remember where she was. Oh. This was her couch. Her new couch in her new house. Cool.

Naked guy asleep on the floor. Less cool. Why was he still here? Isn't he supposed to sneak out before dawn?

She wrapped herself in a blanket as she got up, stepping over the man whose name she could not remember.

Apparently her movement woke him, saying "Morning, love. You seem to be in a bit of a hurry to get out of here."

"Yeah. I have a new job starting today and it'd be great if I wasn't late. So, I'm going to go take a shower and when I come back, it'd rock if you were gone, yeah?" Caroline said as she started toward the stairs.

"Sweetheart, you kill me." He said as he placed his hand over his heart.

"Don't get me wrong, last night was great, really great, but I've got to go and truthfully, I don't even know your name."

"Klaus. My name is Klaus."

"Cool. I'm out," Caroline said with a double thumps up as she backed up of the room and hopped up the stairs. As she turned the shower on, she heard the front door close and now had the freedom to stress about her new job. She was going to be a surgeon. Well, after a year of being an intern anyways.

Half an hour later, she stood before the hospital, just staring up at the gargantuan windows that made up the majority of this wall. Breathing in, breathing out.

_Okay, I'm going in. First day of the rest of my life. I've got this. Oh my god, Caroline walk!_

With that mental nudge, she pushed herself forward and walked into the hospital. She quietly entered the chaotic locker room, trying to slide by the frantically flailing limbs to her locker. Caroline tugged her shirt over her head while the girl next to her was rambling on about something.

"Sorry, what?" Caroline asked when the girl paused with raised eyebrows, expecting an answer to a question Caroline hadn't heard.

"Who is your resident?" the girl repeated with an exasperated sigh.

Caroline flipped over the paper that rested on the bottom of her locker and quickly scanned for her resident's name. "Doctor Petrova."

"Oooh, I heard people call her the Nazi. She is rumored to be incredibly tough. I have her too."

"Cool," Caroline mumbled as she hopped into her pants.

"Gilbert, Donovan, Forbes, Bennett, and Branson. Here. Now." The words were bellowed into the room.

Five interns ran for the door and lined up before the source of the loud sound. The woman before them did not match her volume. She was gorgeous: long legs, her hair flowing halfway to her waist in loose curls, and an air of superiority.

_No way. I cannot do this job if I have to look amazing while doing it. This is going to be hard enough as it is._

"I have five rules. Write them down, cus you're going to want to remember them. First, these are your pagers. If I page you, you run. Don't waste my time."

Petrova began to walk away and the five interns scrambled for the pagers and ran after their resident. "Next, if I'm sleeping, don't wake me up unless someone is dying. And he better not be dead when I get there, because then, you are again, wasting my time."

Caroline mentally sighed. _This is going to be a long day._

In the first few hours of her forty-eight hour shift, Caroline had done nothing of consequence. She had just been running around like a chicken with her head cut off, delivering labs, taking blood, and doing nothing that a nurse couldn't do better. But first days are rarely good, right?

She was carrying a stack of paper up to her chin in the elevator. When it dinged, she stepped out and dropped everything. She dropped down and scrambled to pick it all up while internally screaming.

_No way. NO WAY IN HELL. He was here. The guy from this morning. Or last night, whatever. What's his name? Kevin? No, Klaus. Yes, that's right. He's wearing a white coat. Oh my god, he works here! He's in some way my boss, surely, because I am just that slutty. Oh my god, no one's going to take me seriously. Holy shit, Caroline, breathe._

By the end of her interior monologue, Caroline had gathered all her papers and was making a run for the stairwell. When she got inside, she leaned against the door and started taking deep breaths. Gosh, how many times had she done this today? She guessed that this job was just as stressful as everyone had warned her.

Just about the time she had collected herself, the door opened with a flourish.

"Caroline? Sweetheart, do you work here?"

"Yup, you can call me Dr. Forbes. You know, keeping things professional."

"Okay, Dr. Forbes, if you want to keep things professional, you can call me Dr. Mikaelson," he whispered in her ear, sending tingles down her spine. _Damnit. _

"You're not allowed to act like that. You're my boss. Like, tell me your title."

"I'm the head of neurosurgery."

"Exactly. And I am an intern. If I'm seeing you, everyone will just think that I'm trying to sleep my way to the top. And I want to earn my place here," Caroline said, bordering on a whine.

"Don't, worry about it, love," he replied, kissing the corner of her jaw. "I won't tell if you don't tell."

With that he was gone.

_I am so incredibly screwed. _

Caroline was so overwhelmed. One of her patients kept throwing up on her and a really old man was relentlessly sexually harassing her. And not even in a cute old man kind of way. In a lecherous, pervy, uncomfortable way. Ugh.

And every time she caught Klaus's eye, he'd smirk with his annoyingly adorable dimple and she'd just end up being more frustrated.

It would have been so great if she could have avoided personal relationships. There's really no room for them in medicine. She didn't need friends. Why bother wasting precious energy on relationships when they rarely last.

Maybe she could just pretend like this whole Dr. Mikaelson thing didn't happen. Totally. Easy peasy.

The same girl from earlier in the locker room came up beside her at the nurse's station. "What's up with you and the attending?"

Quickly, Caroline replied, "Nothing. Which attending? I don't even know who they all are."

"Uh huh. Sure. You and McSexy or whatever they call him definitely have a vibe. But whatever. I'm Lexi Branson, nice to meet you." She extended her hand.

"Caroline Forbes."

"Elizabeth Forbes's daughter? As in Forbes robotic surgery? Oh my god, I hate you already."

"That is a lovely thing to say to a person that you just met," Caroline replied while scanning through her pile of paperwork.

"Calm down, I don't legitimately hate you, it's just a saying that expresses how jealous I am of you. Have you never talked to someone before?"

"I don't like to make a habit of unnecessary conversation," Caroline said bluntly before walking away.

Lexi reached out and grabbed her arm. "Don't be a bitch. We have to work together for at least the next year, so stop burning bridges on the first day."

"Fine. I apologize. I don't have friends and I don't make friends easily. Excuse my poor social skills." This time she exited without interruption.

Only twenty minutes later, an unknown attending called out her name. "We'd like you to scrub in on an appendectomy."

"What? Really? Okay," she replied in a rush.

The next fifteen minutes were a blur. Suddenly, she was staring at the thirteen year old boy who was lying on the table before her. She had a scalpel. She was supposed to cut him. Breathe in. Breathe out.

_Oh my god. I just cut someone's skin open. Does this mean I'm officially a surgeon? Ah, Caroline, shut up and do the freaking surgery. _

Suddenly, she was done. That was it. She had completed a surgery. Oh, the other interns were going to be so jealous.

She walked out of that OR with the most amazing high she had ever felt. Caroline practically skipped to the elevator. Just as the door was about to close, a hand shot out and caught it. As the elevator doors receded, they revealed a gorgeous doctor, smiling probably just because he knew how attractive it made him.

"Excellent job today Dr. Forbes."

"Thank you Dr. Mikaelson."

She glanced sideways when she felt his stare and suddenly she couldn't take it. She was sleep-deprived and her day had been incredibly stressful and he was just so nice to look at. Caroline turned, pushed him against the wall, and locked her mouth onto his. He caught her bottom lip between his after his eyes had closed from their moment of expanded shock. Klaus slid his hands behind her neck and wove his fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss.

The elevator dinged and Caroline pulled back. She strutted out of the elevator as smile spread across her face. Maybe this job wouldn't be so terrible after all.

* * *

**So... did you like it? I hope so. Well, if you like it, you could follow me on tumblr :) its at ihidemycrazy and if you are a fandom blog, i'll totally follow you back. :) Oh gosh, i sound desperate. meh.**


End file.
